Manny's Alternative Anniversary Gift
by PlasmaFang70
Summary: A week after the events of Collision Course, Manny wants to make it up to Ellie for forgetting their anniversary. Rated M for Adult Content. For anyone 18 or over only! Anyone under 18 is not allowed. Manny x Ellie


**This is a fanfic focusing on two certain mammals.**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own this story.**

* * *

Manny's Alternative Anniversary Gift

A week after the herd and Geotopians stopped the asteroid from exterminating everyone; the bull mammoth Manny is picking berries in the woods along with Sid and Julian.

"Are you sure you wanna wait, Sid? I mean you and Brooke are really close." Manny asked the sloth.

"Yeah. I don't wanna rush. I'll wait about a year or two." Sid replied which shocks both mammoths.

"Hey, come on… You told me and Peach not to wing our upcoming marriage. How come you're doing the same?" Julian asked the sloth.

"Look… I've known Brooke for a week now and I just wanna take it slow." The sloth explained.

"Oh, wow. That's the same thing me and Peaches were thinking about having calves." The young bull stated which made the older bull slightly indignant.

"I'm sure you have a pretty good explanation for that, right?" Manny demanded with an angry glare.

"Oh, well… Since we decided to stay for a few more days, Peach and I wanted to wait until the sabers or the sloths have kids first." The young bull explained.

"Say what now?" The sloth said while shocked.

"You wanna wait until Diego and Shira or Sid and Brooke to have kids before you two?" The older bull asked once more.

"Well…yeah… Or both maybe." The young bull sheepishly answered.

"Wow… I don't know what to say after that…" Manny admitted after hearing that.

"C'mon, Bro-Dad! It'll be a while before you're a granddad." Julian stated.

"Uh…yeah… It will… But anyway, let just pick these berries and be done with it." The older bull said changing the subject.

"So why are we picking berries again?" Sid asked the mammoth agreeing on the subject change.

"It's for me to make it up to Ellie for forgetting our anniversary." The bull explained.

"I thought she already forgive you for that." The sloth replied.

"Well, technically, yes… But I still wanna make it up by having a dinner date with her." The bull started.

"Oh sweet! I've been thinking about taking a good spot for a honeymoon." The young bull suggested.

"Well, you could try the waterfall. It's really good spot." The older bull suggested.

"Thanks, Bro-Dad! Here are the berries for your date!" The young said as he gives his father-in-law the berries and dashes off.

"Wow! He's got some spunk." Sid stated in awe.

"Yeah… He does…" The older bull trailed off. " _Kinda reminds me of myself when I was his age._ " He said as he remembers his youth years.

* * *

Back at the cave, Ellie is dusting the cave with a makeshift leaf duster while humming a tune that sounds like the "Walk the Dinosaur" theme.

"I'm home, Ellie." Manny greeted as he comes in with a basket full of berries he picked along with Sid and Julian.

"Oh hi, Manny. I was just sprucing up the place." Ellie said while still dusting.

"I can see that. So anyway, I wanted to make up for missing our anniversary." The bull explained.

"Uh-huh… I'm still slightly upset about that…" The cow said remembering the event a week ago.

"Yeah, I figured but this'll be different I know. So I'm planning a-" The bull was cut off from the cow's reply.

"A dinner date, deary?" The cow answered which shocks the bull.

"Yes…and how did you know that?" The bull asked his mate.

"Women's intuition…" The cow started. "It tells me to agree with on your date. So…yes, I'll go with you on your date." She finished.

" _OK… I wanna question her 'intuition' but I'll let it go._ " The bull said in his thoughts.

"So is there anyplace good in particular?" The cow asks as she dusts some more.

"Well, I was thinking about this really great scenery in the forest clearing Buck told me about and-" The bull was cut off again.

"Let's try the waterfall." The cow suggested.

"Actually, that place has been taken by Julian and Peaches." The bull replied.

"How?" The cow asked once more.

"Uhh… I may have suggested it to him while we were picking berries." The bull sheepishly admitted.

"Well, look at it you, mister. Helping your son-in-law find a good spot for him and Peaches for their honeymoon." The cow slyly replied as she walks up beside the bull only bump him with her hip.

"Well… I do like to-" The bull was cut off again.

"Well, let's go then." The cow grabbed his trunk and led him out of the cave.

* * *

Manny and Ellie head into the forest to the clearing suggested by the weasel where they see a few other couples there.

"So what do you think?" Manny asked his mate.

"It's nice. This'll be our anniversary spot?" Ellie asked the bull.

"Of course and since there will no distractions for the rest of the afternoon." The bull replied as he and the cow sat down at one spot in the clearing.

"So what exactly did you mean by 'no distractions', Manny?" The cow asked in a stern tone.

"I meant that your rude brothers are away pranking someone else, Sid spending his time with Brooke, Diego and Shira off on their honeymoon and Peaches and Julian are on theirs." The bull explained.

"Alright… So you're happy my brothers far away?" The cow asked once more with a smirk.

"Oh, god yes… You remember what happened the last time when they ruined our date?" The bull asked as he remembers the scene.

* * *

= _ **Flashback**_ =

It is nighttime and two mammoths are embracing each other under the moonlight in the valley clearing.

"It sure is beautiful tonight, Manny." Ellie said as she nuzzles the bull.

"To think that I've been a bit nervous about this." Manny said to his lover.

"Nervous about what? Saving our species?" The cow slyly replies.

"Err… No… Well, maybe… Just forget about it and let's just take in scenery and then turn in for the night." The bull nervously said as he tries to change the subject.

"Nice try, buddy. You can't fool this possum." The cow said as she kisses the bull.

"Well, since you put it that way. Let's just ma-OOOWWWW!" The bull yelped in pain as he felt sharp pain in his butt.

"Bull's-eye! Direct hit! Whoo!" The possum duo said as they laugh at the bull's pain.

"Arrrgh! Those little- Ellie could you please excuse me while I punish your 'brothers' for a sec?" The bull asked through his gritted teeth.

"Oh, Manny, don't-" The cow was cut off.

"No no. I'm just gonna tan their hides. Both of you get your tiny tails over right now!" The bull commanded as he rushes towards the possums leaving Ellie behind to shake her head in slight amusement and disappointment as she rolls her eyes.

* * *

= _ **Reality**_ =

"I remember we had to cancel out due to you falling into an icy lake chasing Crash and Eddie." Ellie reminded the bull as she laughs at him.

"Yeah… I was sick for 3 straight days because of it…" Manny replied in anger but straightens up and places a makeshift leaf basket of berries in front of them. "But since they won't be bugging us anytime soon, I figure we should he have our alone time." The bull finished.

"OK, Big Daddy, I hope the berries picked are just as good as your eligibility." The cow said as she eats one.

"For your info, Big Momma, my eligibility is just as good as you think." The bull playfully retorts at his wife.

As Ellie continues to eat the berries until she soon felt dizzy from eating the berries but she shakes it off. As time passes by, some of mammals have left the area as the sun starts to set and the mammoth couple starts to leave as well as Manny grabs the makeshift leaf basket of berries and walks off into the woods as Ellie follows behind him. While walking in the woods, the bull heard some giggling as he feels the cow bumps him with her hip again.

"Ellie, are you feeling alright?" The bull asked only to get bumped again. "OK… Now you're starting to act really odd now." The bull said as he sees the cow behave weirdly.

"Any more berries, love?" The cow asked as she scooped a trunkful and began eating them.

"Hey, easy on the berries, Ellie! Don't be greedy!" The bull said to the cow who is now laughing in a crazy way.

"Lighten up, stud. Y'know, you're so hot when you're upset." The cow said in a lustful dazed tone.

"Uh… Ellie, are you feeling alright… 'Cause you're acting differently…" The bull said as he back away from the cow.

"More berries for moi, my sexy stud." The cow commanded in a seductive tone.

"More berries? Why do you…" The bull looks down at the basket in confusion to see the berries but spotted one that is purple with blue leaves and picks it up. "Wait a minute… I've seen this berry before…" He mutters to himself about and remembers what his friend told him about it.

* * *

= _ **Flashback**_ =

A few days earlier, Manny, Buck and Sid are picking berries in the woods and the mammoth picks up a purple berry with blue leaves on it.

"Manny, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Sid warned the mammoth.

"And why not?" Manny asked in annoyance.

"I was told that those berries can have a weird effect on anyone both prey and predator. It makes 'em all lovey-dovey and stuff." The sloth explained.

"I believe yer're right, mate. Those berries are found in the Dino World too. They have heavy aphrodisiac properties." Buck explained even more.

"An afro-whatwhat?" The sloth asked while confused about the word.

"An aphrodisiac, mammal. It's a very strong substance that causes one's sexual desire to be increased greatly." The weasel explained some more.

"Meaning in a short term of what the weasel is saying, it'll make you incredibly horny." Gavin finished as he walks by the mammal carrying an armful of berries.

* * *

= _ **Reality**_ =

"Oh no…" Manny said as he stares at his mate's dazed expression.

"Hey, what's wrong, stud? Try one." Ellie tempted him to do so while walking as if she were drunk.

"What? No! Ellie, do you have any idea what this berry did to you?!" The bull asked in anger.

"Stop being such a pessimist, hon." The cow said as she tries to reassure the bull.

"No, of course you don't. Why? Because these berries made you into a sex-craving mammoth!" The bull explained to her. "I'm wondering how'd I get these- Oh, wait. Julian must've given me these without knowing those berries were in here. Plus, he might have picked them by mistake." He said knowing the revelation of what happened.

"So, Big Daddy, you wanna help a gal out?" The cow asked the bull while wiggling her rump.

"Yeah… About that, I think you should wait until that stuff wears off." The bull answered as he backs away from the cow.

"Aww, don't be like that." The cow said as she moves up to the bull and nuzzles him affectionately. "Besides, it's been a while since we fooled around." She seductively replied some more.

"Ellie, I really want to but this feels wrong… I don't wanna take advantage and hurt you." The bull said as he pulls away from the cow.

"B-But…" The cow stuttered a bit.

"No buts. I am putting my hoof down and- huh?" The bull stopped as he sees the cow tearing up.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Manny. That berry has gotten the best of me. I don't know what came over me!" The cow tearfully apologized to the bull.

"It's okay, Ellie. It's mostly my fault for forgetting our anniversary a week ago." The bull apologized as he embraces his mate.

"Manny… I said I forgive you and still…" The cow said as she shoves the bull onto his back. "I still feel that berry's effects. So can you _**please**_ help me? The only way to get rid of it is a good ol' sexy fun." She finished as she starts to stroke the bull's groin which made him groan a little.

Manny feels his groin being caressed by the cow who giggles at her mate's expression on her face. The bull grumbles to himself to why he let the female overpower him like that. Ellie giggles some as she rubs the bull's balls firmly with her trunk. The bull can feel his cock slowly showing itself to the cow who stares it eagerly.

"OK… That's it!" The bull said as he had enough of the cow's game and he sat up only to grab the female's trunk with his.

"M-Manny? Are you-" The cow was cut off from bull's reply.

"You. Me. Cave. Now." The bull demanded as the drags the cow away.

"W-Wait! What about the berries?" The cow asked with a chuckle.

"Forget the berries. You and I are spending a good evening at home." The bull said as he drags the giggling mammoth with him.

* * *

Manny reaches the cave along with Ellie and drags her into the deepest part of cave only to kiss her deeply on her lips. The bull forces the cow onto her back leaving her exposed with her legs spread for her mate. The bull uses his trunk to caress the cow's nether regions which makes her moan blissfully and stares at the male. The bull stops and lies onto the female's groin and licks the cow's vagina which made her moan loudly in the cave. While licking her, Manny feels his huge cock fully erect and dipping pre so he stops to look at his mate.

"Big Momma's ready for you, Big Daddy." Ellie teased in a lustful tone.

"Well, then let Big Daddy ease your desire, Big Momma." Manny teased back as he got up and positions his cock at the female's pussy.

The bull slowly inserts his cock inside the cow who then moans from the penetration. The cow soon feels her mate thrusting in and out of her vagina and breathes heavily as she felt the bull lie on top of her only to thrust harder and faster.

"Oooh! Manny! More!" The cow pleaded as the bull sped up his pace even more.

Manny squeezes his eyes shut as he plows his lover deeply as the cow's walls tighten around his cock. Ellie moans in sheer bliss and pleasure as the male kept plowing her nonstop. The bull moans kept plowing the female as her moans became music to his ears without showing any signs of fatigue.

"Oh, Manny… You have no idea how much I wanted this." The cow said to the bull in moans.

The bull didn't hear his mate as he is lost in his own mind as he continues to plow the cow roughly and grunts with every thrust. The cow screams in sheer pleasure as her mate continues to pound her vagina as she nears her climax.

"M-Manny… I…I-I'm gonna… AAAAAAAHHHH!" The cow breathed out as she climaxes onto the bull's cock.

The cow stares at the bull who is gritting his teeth while plowing his mate like a savage beast. The bull can feel himself getting close to his orgasm while going balls deep inside his mate. The female sees her mate lost in his own world as he thrusts deeper into cow and she breathes heavily as a few tears leak from her eyes from the intense pleasure her mate is giving her as her fur getting more frizzy and disheveled . The male gave a few more hard thrusts and cums deeply inside his mate who screams loudly as he floods her womb with his thick seed. The cow sighs in content and felt her mate collapse on top of her breathing heavily from the nonstop humping and regains his senses.

"Uhh… E-Ellie? Woah…" Manny breathed out as he sees his mate looking like she's been in a tough fight.

"Mmm… Woah is right, my love." Ellie replied in an affectionate tone.

"Oh… Oh god… E-Ellie… I am so…so sorry. When we started, everything went dark and I lost control of myself." The bull apologized to the disheveled cow.

"It's fine, Manny. That felt so good... The best I've ever had." The cow said as she wiped away her tears.

"You sure?" The bull asked the cow who nodded. "Well, that's good so-" The bull was stopped by the cow before he pulls out his cock.

"Oh no, Manny. Leave it in. I love the feeling." The cow said as she nuzzles the male.

"Happy late anniversary, Ellie." The bull said as he nuzzles back.

"Happy late anniversary, Manny." The cow replied back.

The mammoth couple stared at each other lovingly and kissed deeply in the afterglow as their tails intertwine with each other affectionately. Sometime later, both mammoths separate from each other slept next to each other happily knowing that their love is permanent and indestructible.

* * *

 **That's it for this story!**

 **Please review! ;-)**


End file.
